


Lost in Nowhere

by RenIchimokufan1



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Another Dimension, Negative Space, Trouble arising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenIchimokufan1/pseuds/RenIchimokufan1
Summary: In season 2, we find Andy lost in the Negative space. The boys are desperately trying to get him back, but stumble upon one point that'll make this difficult, for one person to get out of the Negative space, another must go in.Felix, who's feeling guilty for causing them to be in this mess in the first place, therefore wants to trade himself with Andy, but knows the others would disagree, even though Andy is more popular then he is.With the help of Alice, and Phoebe, and keeping this a secret from the others, he manages to trade himself. However, he forgets the others who notice Felix has indeed disappeared. As they try to get him back, will Felix survive the Negative space? A world that now adapts to his emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Little too late.

''You are making a mistake here, Felix. Even if you do manage to save Andy, someone will have to take your place as well. There must be some other way, we just haven't found it yet. It's a cruel place, very lonely. Phoebe, say something!'' Alice said desperately. Felix had just finished explaining how he wanted to save his friend, and apparently, he didn't see a single flaw with it. But arguing was no good, because Phoebe seemed even more eager than Felix.

''Come on, sis. We get to perform magic, and be heroes if we bring that kid back. As for this one,'' she pointed at Felix, ''Good riddance. Come on, Alice, he's messed up a spell before, that brought them into this situation, he needs us.'' Phoebe said. ''Ever so charming.'' Felix commented and Phoebe rolled her eyes. ''Do you want the help or not?'' she asked, and Felix nodded.

''I don't know about this.'' Alice said, still a bit unsure. ''Where are the other elements? Aside from you and the kid stuck in the Negative space-'' she shuddered, ''There should be two more. Why aren't they here?'' she asked. ''Well, they didn't exactly agree, so...'' Felix started sheepishly, before someone forcefully knocked on the rear door. ''Felix, we know you are in there, using magic. You promised us no more spells!'' the person shouted.

''Didn't exactly agree, huh?'' Phoebe huffed. ''Ok, so maybe they didn't agree at all.'' Felix whispered, hoping that if they were quiet enough the others would go away. It's not like he told them he was heading over to Phoebe's place. ''Goth dude, we know you are in there. Oscar said you were headed here, we're not that stupid. I know you want to take back what happened to him, but magic isn't the way.'' another voice shouted.

''Of course they didn't agree, if they didn't know what you were up to.'' Alice deadpanned. ''Well, the two elements that were missing are here now. Would be a waste not use them.'' Phoebe said. ''I've brought my book of shadows, and the proper spell to open the portal towards the Negative space. Please Alice, I'm more than willing to do this.'' Felix begged.

Alice bit her lip, but Felix seemed desperate for help, and the poor kid currently stuck in the Negative space surely wanted to come out by now. ''Fine. But I'm going to search for a way to get you out as soon as possible.'' Alice said. ''FELIX! Sam, fetch me a screwdriver or I'll use brute force.'' the first voice roared, followed by a loud thump on the door. ''We'd better hurry, before that one breaks my door. But if he does, you'll be receiving the bill.'' Phoebe sternly told Felix.

''You'll have to send that bill to another realm.'' Felix deadpanned, and Phoebe thought it over for a second. ''I'll figure out a way.'' she said, before leading the teen and her sister towards a more secluded area of her house, the basement. 'Hold on Andy. I'm on my way.' Felix thought, clutching his book of shadows to his chest.

''Maybe he isn't here.'' Sam said, as Jake knocked a few more times. ''Honestly? He wouldn't lie to Oscar about his whereabouts. And he was acting suspicious today.'' Jake replied, he didn't want to break Phoebe's door down, but if necessary, he would do it. Felix was a bundle of powerful magic and poor judgement. Whatever he was doing in there, it wouldn't end well.

''Don't just sit there, I really need a screwdriver.'' Jake told Sam. ''That's called breaking and entering. It's illegal.'' Sam told him. Jake rolled his eyes, ''You had no problem with it in the other world. He's about to make a mistake again, and what if it's an even bigger catastrophe then the last time? Besides that, he's the only one that knows magic, and can help us with the elemental powers.'' Jake said. ''Screwdriver it is.'' Sam sighed, looking for something in his backpack that resembled a screwdriver.

''What if they do break down the door, and come in during the spell?'' Felix asked, as Alice drew a circle with chalk. ''They might get sucked in as well.'' Phoebe said, and Alice nodded. ''Better make this quick, Jake isn't exactly known for having patience.'' Felix said. ''Magic can't be rushed, it needs to be done properly.'' Alice scolded him, before adding, ''We do need to be fast with the switch though, you can open the portal, but for less then a minute.''

''It'll have to do. How do we make sure it's Andy we pull out? What if there are other lost souls in there?'' Felix asked. ''You only wonder about that now?'' Phoebe sneered. He gave her a look, but she only shrugged. ''There should only be the guardians of the world, that's why it needs to be quick. The spell will be able to locate the person you are trying to switch with.'' Alice said, opening her book. ''I've tried before, but performing magic in that world somehow is tougher then it is here in our world.'' she added. ''Well, it seems we are all set, go on Felix and cast the spell. Alice, step back before you get sucked in again.'' Phoebe said.

''I found a tweezer.'' Sam said, before handing it to Jake, who raised an eyebrow. ''What do you do with this?'' he asked. ''It's Mia's. It had something to do with eyebrows, I think.'' Sam explained. ''Right... It'll have to do, I guess.'' Jake said, before using the back of the tweezer to tap the pin out of the top hinge. ''Okay, it'll take a bit of fiddling, but I'll manage. Hopefully in time.'' he said. ''What do you suppose he's doing in there?'' Sam asked.

''Probably finding new ways to torment us.'' Jake said. ''Really? He doesn't seem like someone who would do that on purpose.'' Sam replied. ''That's why you are airheaded, and I'm more down to earth.'' Jake joked. ''Ha ha.'' Sam laughed sarcastically. ''Funny and true, Andy would've loved it.'' Jake said, pulling out the first pin, quickly starting on the next one. ''Andy... I hope he's doing well. Maybe Felix is feeling guilty for Andy as well. I mean, he was pretty worked up about Oscar's accident, and that wasn't his fault really. He just tends to blame himself.'' Sam said.

''Well, go on. What are you waiting for?'' Phoebe urged as Felix read the spell again and again. ''I don't want to make any mistakes.'' Felix said. ''Little late for that, isn't it?'' Phoebe mocked, and Alice slapped her arm. ''Phoebe! Don't rush him. Take your time, Felix.'' she said. ''Thanks.'' Felix said, quietly reading the spell one more time. Alice seemed pretty pent up about Negative space, but it was too late to start having doubts. This world needed Andy, and even his friends liked Andy more than they liked him.

Still, he was worried too. There would be no one to trade in for him, and as far as he was concerned that was the only way out. He also felt guilty for not telling Oscar. And perhaps even a bit fearful for the place he was headed. ''Are you having doubts?'' Alice asked. ''No.'' Felix lied, holding the book up, and taking a deep breath.

''Oi! What are you doing over there?'' Sam heared someone shout. ''Jake, cut it out. We're going to get caught.'' he said. ''Hold him off. I'm nearly done.'' Jake said. ''Dude, this may not even be worth the hassle. What if he's just helping them out?'' Sam said, eyeing the surroundings. Whoever was approaching them, came pretty fast. ''Yes!'' Jake cheered, as the pin fell from the bottom hinge. He wiggled and pulled at the door, managing to create an opening and slipping in. Sam wanted to follow, but a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned, meeting the eyes of a very angry cop.

'This is it.' Felix thought as the circle started to glow. ''He did it.'' Phoebe said excitedly. ''Okay, I'll close it right after you. Safety measures. Hurry up, and switch places already.'' Alice told him. Felix nodded, before approaching the circle, already feeling some gravity pulling him towards it. ''FELIX!'' Jake roared, as he came charging down, and Felix looked up. After that, things happened very fast, and Jake, who tried to tackle Felix to prevent him from doing magic was pulled into the gate as well.

As Jake and Felix vanished, two others appeared in their place. ''It worked!'' Phoebe said. Alice quickly sealed the gate, before heading over to them. ''It's the kid from the newspaper.'' she said, before looking at the other person. ''And.., some boy scout, I guess?'' she said, but somehow, the second person didn't sit right with her. ''Awesome. I'm going to get them some drinks, you can explain what happened. Ooh, I might as well take a peek at how much he's damaged my door.'' Phoebe said as she ran up the stairs.

''Sure.'' Alice said to her back, before giving Andy a friendly look. ''Alice?'' Andy asked and Alice nodded. ''Are you going to kill me? My friends will find me in no time, and defeat you.'' Andy threathened, and Bear gave her an angry look. ''Actually, your friends are the reason you're here. I'm not a demon anymore, Andy. I've done you wrong in the past, but that wasn't really me.'' she said.

''What do you mean, my friends are the reason I'm here. Where are they? For that matter, where am I?'' Andy demanded. ''I don't trust this one bit, Andy.'' the other kid said. ''You are back in Bremin, the real Bremin. Felix found a way to get you out of Negative space.'' Alice said. Andy smiled softly, Felix was getting better at this magic. ''But, you said there was no way out of Negative space?'' he said to his friend.

''There isn't.'' his friend replied. Andy nodded, Bear had been his help more then once, and Alice had tried to kill him more then once. If he had to choose who to trust in any type of situation, Alice wouldn't be the first name to come to mind. ''If they've gotten me out, where are they?'' he asked. ''Well... for one to get out of Negative space, another must go in... so...'' she stated.

Upstairs, Phoebe indeed found an open door, and a cop examining it. She drew closer, before asking, ''Can I help you?'' The cop looked up, before saying, ''Good afternoon. I'm afraid two burglars attempted to get in. In broad day light even, not the brightest of burglars. It appeared to be two teens. We caught one, but the other has gotten in.'' He gave her a concerned look. ''Those weren't burglars.'' Phoebe automatically replied, ''Those were my nephews. They may not be very bright, often forgetting their key, but at least they stopped breaking my windows to get in.'' she lied.

The cop gave her an odd look. ''I was busy. Painting.'' she said. ''I see... Well, an official warning will do for now. But I strongly suggest keeping a spare key nearby. I'll go and release your son.'' the cop said. ''Nephew.'' Phoebe corrected him, and the cop gave her a shrug before heading over to his car. ''Your auntie saved you there, otherwise this might have taken an ugly turn. Hope you had a good scare.'' the cop told Sam, while opening the door.

''Sure did. I'll go and see if auntie Phoebs needs help for that door.'' Sam nervously laughed, before walking towards Phoebe. The cop shook his head, before walking after him. ''I still need to see that other kid, to give him the same warning I gave this kid.'' he told Phoebe. ''Oh, but I can tell him.'' Sam said. ''It's an official warning, son. I don't think you can give him that.'' the cop said. ''Oh, but it was innocent. Surely, there is no need for a warning. It's not like they stole anything.'' Phoebe said. ''It's still considered breaking and entering by law. I'll need full cooperation or this may still turn into a case.'' the cop told Phoebe. Before Phoebe could even reply, the cop faced quite a scene, as two bewildered teens ran up the stairs, and one of them turned out to be the kid that had been missing for several months by now.

Jake Riles was the first one to get up. After the strange light he had been blinded by, both he and Felix had landed on a cold concrete floor, knocking them out for a moment. ''What the... where are we?'' he wondered, as he looked around. The strange light had dumped them into a giant empty warehouse, the walls he could see were bare, but for several doors. But his vision was rather blurry, as if being under water. He rubbed his eyes, but to no avail, his vision didn't improve.

He looked at Felix, but the goth was still dead to the world. ''You promised no magic.'' Jake said, but didn't have the heart to actually wake the witch up. He knew Felix didn't sleep a lot, it was noticable, even in the other world. There was no need to wake him though, because he was stirring already, then sitting bolt upright. ''Have... Have we switched?'' he wondered out loud, making Jake give him an odd look. ''You'd better start explaining fast, Ferne.'' Jake said.

''Raising two nephews to break and enter is one thing, but to hold a kid imprisoned... you're going to be serving a long time, Ladies.'' the cop said, as he pushed Phoebe into the car after Alice. "You come along too, buddy. Can't have you hanging about without adult supervision." The cop said to Sam as he held open the passenger door.

''But we're innocent!'' Alice screeched, the cop only turned to her, and sneered, ''So, the kid just appeared here from thin air, out of all places? Do you think magic is involved here? No one's falling for that, hun.'' ''Let's get you home already. Your parents and friends are worried sick.'' he told Andy, before allowing another cop to take back Andy and his friend. In the other car, Sam looked out of the window and thought, 'I told Jake it was a bad idea to break and enter. Now see where it got us...'

Felix remained rather quiet, but something was off. Maybe it was just Jake's imagination, but it seemed as if the walls had drawn closer and the ceiling was lower. Several spells, or chants had appeared with white letters on the walls, and the area felt hot. Scorching even. ''Felix.'' he urged, ''I won't beat you, but I deserve to know where I am.'' The white letters vanished, and instead several pictures of Jake appeared.

Some with his mum, sharing BLT's and some with both his parents, where he had been younger. Some where he was holding the throphies he had won in the past, but there were some dreadfull ones as well, with Jake dying in a hospital bed, or on this very concrete floor. Even one, where he had beat up Felix. Jake winced, he treated Felix rough, but he'd never do actual damage. ''I used magic. I wanted to trade myself in for Andy. I didn't mean to drag you along.'' Felix said.

Several pictures again, this time of Bremin, where Jake and Sam were having good times at the theme park, or the cinema with Andy. Even some of Viv, or Ellen, posing with Andy. But in none of them, Felix was there. ''Do you honestly believe we wanted you to trade yourself in for Andy?'' Jake asked. Felix only nodded. ''That's insane! Why would you even believe that?'' Jake demanded.

''This is your mistake, go fix it at any cost!'' Jake's voice roared trough the building. ''Any cost.'' Felix repeated. ''I never meant...'' Jake started weakly. He had said that, true, but he didn't intend for Felix to disappear, just so they would have Andy back. ''Think of the people that would miss you.'' Jake tried. The pictures from before disappeared, quickly replaced by frames showing Oscar, Alice, some of Felix's friends, but to Jake's worried surprise, not a single adult. ''What's up with this place?'' Jake wondered, before saying, ''You aren't thinking your parents won't miss you, are you?''

''Should I really answer that question?'' Felix retorted. ''Man, you're really dense or dumb if you think that.'' Jake told him. ''Am not.'' Felix said. Jake stared unbelievingly, then said, ''You better think real hard and get your head out of your arse.'' , before adding, ''I'm going to take a look around. Try and find a way back.'' He left towards the nearest hallway.

''Ai, my boy, back home again! You look a mess, go take a shower.'' Lily Lau said, when the cop brought Andy back home. ''I missed you too, Nai Nai.'' Andy told her with an eyeroll, before his mom gave him a big hug. ''I'm so glad you are home. We've all missed you so much. Where were you?'' she asked, with tears in her eyes. The cop scraped his throat, before he told her, ''Actually, this kid never left Bremin.''

''O thank god. We thought you were kidnapped and were taken overseas.'' his father responded. ''But, we had that search party for weeks all over Bremin, if not for months. How is it possible he's only found now? Bremin isn't that big, and the entire population helped searching.'' Viv asked. ''You might want to sit down as we explain.'' the cop said. ''No time, we'd better do that later. It's a busy night.'' Lily said, handing Andy an apron.

''This is your grandson, business can wait for a while.'' Andy's dad told her. ''No! Nai Nai is right. We should be working. I'm fine, and in good health really. I was just in the woods.'' Andy said. ''Again?'' Viv asked, and Andy shot her a look. ''It's fine, the Heartleys can't hurt you anymore, better tell everyone the truth.'' the cop urged him. ''The truth?'' Andy swallowed. There was no way he could tell them that he had been lost in another dimension, and that he had magically returned. That didn't make sense the first time it happened, and it still didn't. He didn't think his family would believe him either.

''Andy just said he's fine. No better comeback than work. Might as well get your pale friend some food too.'' his grandma said. Andy couldn't be happier with his Nai Nai at the moment. Usually he'd be annoyed at the fact that she'd only care for work, but it provided a good distraction. ''You'll have to give a testimony eventually, kid. And I think your parents should know where you've been.'' both his parents nodded. Andy only paled, as they led him, Bear and the cop inside.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Comment

Chapter two:

Lost and found.

''Let us out, we're innocent.'' Alice yelled for at least the hundreth time, as she and Phoebe were locked up in a holding cell. An officer, doing his paperwork nearby, sighed as he walked up to them, and said, ''We heard you the first time, and we didn't believe it then. Now you've shouted it a hundred times, and guess what, I still don't buy it. You could make that voice more useful by telling us where your other nephew is. You know, the one that 'broke' into your house. Because I don't know what's going on here, but it is highly suspicious to have a teen in your home that has been missing for months.''

''But it's true, and I don't know where he went.'' Alice told him. ''The least the two of you could do to help the case is to give us a name.'' he told her. ''That could be your next case, yet another missing teen. Jeez, Bremin isn't doing too well with so many teens that have gone missing in such a short time. Come on, sit down and just wait, Alice.'' Phoebe said. Alice sat down with a huff.

Another officer, this one female, gave Sam an unimpressed look. ''I'm going to need a surname too, you know. There are lot of Sam's out there, and I've to see where we could find more relatives, cause your aunt can't take care of you while she's in prison.'' she said. ''But she isn't in prison yet, right? I mean, they did nothing wrong, so I could stay with them once they are proved innocent, right?'' Sam asked. ''You sure are stubborn. I'll come back to the subject of your surname, now, where do you attend school?'' the officer asked.

''Bremin high.'' Sam answered. ''Okay, and what grade are you in?'' the officer asked, as she clicked open some file on her computer. Sam came a bit closer as if to tell a secret, ''Actually, it's a bit embarrassing, but I'm telling you this in confidence, right?'' he said. The cop nodded, as she eagerly waited for his answer. ''Well... you see... I was held back a grade, so I'm supposed to be in the eleventh, but am currently in the tenth.'' Sam told her.

''Oh, I see.'' the lady said, as she typed in some more stuff. Sam fought back a smirk, as if he'd be that stupid. ''Well, your name comes up quite a few times in the database. Can I have your school idenfication number. Or some school pass, assuming you've got that on you.'' she asked. ''I don't have it with me. I left it in my locker.'' Sam said, at least that was something true.

''My boy was where now?'' Mr. Lau exclaimed, as Mrs. Lau gave Andy a comforting hug, half smothering her own son. ''We have the Heartleys in custody right now, but there isn't a lot of evidence to prove they have abducted him. All we know is that we found Andy and this kid in their house. And the eldest Heartley was teaching her nephews how to break in, so we assume there is some illegal activity going on in there. They are being questioned right now at the police station. And, Andy, it would really help us if you told us what happened there.'' the cop said.

Lily Lau gave Andy a perceptive look, this situation was clearly not making her grandson comfortable. ''It's a bit weird. I mean, the Heartleys helped us look every day, and asked how everything was constantly. Why would they do that, if they are the ones that had kidnapped Andy?'' Viv asked. 'Good one, Sis.' Andy thought, still trying to come up with a decent explanation that would get them out of this mess.

''To maintain a good alibi, I suppose. They seemed caring and all, but for all you know, they were misleading you.'' the cop said. ''You watch too much crime tv.'' Lily Lau scolded. ''Mom.'' Andy's dad warned her. ''We weren't abducted by them.'' Bear eventually said. Andy gave him a bewildered look, wondering how Bear was going to solve this. ''So, the mystery kid speaks up. Where were you, and why were you running out of the Heartley's basement when I showed up?'' the cop asked.

Felix, meanwhile, tried to read his book of shadows in peace, but his mind was troubled, and apparently, so was the room. ''I can't think like this.'' Felix said, as he shut the book. Jake had been wandering around the place for at least several hours by now, and god knows where the jock was, or what dangers lurked in this warehouse. ''I need a smoke.'' Felix felt his pockets, but no packet of cigarrettes was to be found. ''Sure, I go to another dimension, and I forget to bring smokes.'' Felix grumbled, as he took his coat off, to check the inner pockets again.

''Found something?'' Jake asked, as he walked back to Felix, who was searching for something. ''Yeah, found out I've forgotten my smokes. What did you find?'' Felix asked. ''So? Those things are bad for you anyway.'' Jake told him. ''I like them.'' Felix said, and Jake rolled his eyes, '' This place is weird, and the building is larger than it seems. No matter how close I think I am to the end of the hallway, it seems as if it keeps getting longer.'' he told Felix.

''Maybe it is, I mean, we've seen stranger things before.'' Felix said. ''So... whenever you look at a mirror?'' Jake joked. The room turned a darker shade of blue. ''Kidding.'' Jake said for good measure. ''Funny.'' Felix said sarcastically. ''Come on, FJ, you know I didn't mean it like that.'' Jake argued. Felix blinked his eyes a few times, as the walls turned a bit cloudy. ''Did... did you just call me FJ?'' Felix asked. ''Haven't called you that in a long time, have I?'' Jake replied.

''No, you haven't.'' Felix told him, ''Not since our falling out in the sixth grade.'' ''Has it been that long ago?'' Jake wondered out loud. ''It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Alice warned me that we can't use any magic in here. The good thing is, you can't create an earthquake in here. The bad news, if we, by any chance, find some trouble along the way, as we did in the last universe, such as a restoring demon, we're fucked.'' Felix said, trying to change the subject.

''Sam, Sam , Sam, Sam, Sam... dear god, I didn't know your name was that popular. Are you popular at school?'' the female cop asked Sam. ''A bit, I guess. I have some good friends, decent grades.'' Sam said vaguely. ''I see, and have you by any chance have gotten to know the kid we found in your aunt's basement?'' she asked. If the search for Sam's identity was going nowhere, she could at least try and figure out what had been going on in there. The case had her baffled.

'Yikes, she isn't going to give up anytime soon. Why didn't they catch Jake instead of me? At least he's a better liar, and knows what to do in this type of situation. Where are he and Felix anyway?' Sam wondered. ''The boy in the basement? Is that a new novelty book auntie Phoebs was working on?'' he asked. The cop gave him an annoyed look. ''Honestly, I know you were held back a grade, but this is just playing dumb. Lying to a cop is considered a felony. We're going to find out the truth eventually, you might as well start telling us now.'' she said.

''And so Phoebe and Alice lend us shelter. We were still a bit scared of the possible bear attack, or whatever it may have been... so that's the reason we panicked after our nap.'' Andy finished the story he and Bear had just made up about them wandering in the woods, lost on their way home. ''We've searched everywhere, even at the woods. Small chance we wouldn't have come across you.'' the cop said skeptically.

''My grandson wouldn't lie.'' Andy was so glad that his Nai Nai was really protective of him. ''Are you sure, son? I mean, if they did anything to you, you should talk now.'' his dad told him. ''I swear it's true.'' Andy said. The cop sighed. ''You know what, I want to believe you, I honestly do. This is what we are going to do. We're hearing out both the Heartley sisters separately. If they both tell the exact same thing, or at least among the same lines, I will let them go. But if not, we are going to pick you up, and hear you out until we get the truth.'' the cop said.

''That sounds like a fair deal.'' Viv said. Andy nodded slowly, if Alice and Phoebe would just tell the cop that they were providing them shelter it would do, right? What else could they have told him? ''Sure.'' he said. ''Thank you for your hospitality. Why don't you go with me to the station, kid. We can find out where your family's at. Surely, they must miss you.'' the cop told Bear. ''I'm not from around. Staying with Andy will do just fine.'' Bear said.

''I don't think that will be an option. This family has been through enough, and you must have someone worried sick out there for you, kid.'' the cop told him. Andy gave Bear a worried look, Bear wasn't from around here. ''Can't he stay here for a bit?'' Andy asked. ''Andy, I realise you two have been through a lot together, but he can't stay here.'' his dad told him. Bear only seemed to pale at that statement.

''You are right, this hallway will never end.'' Felix groaned. It had seemed so simple, just exploring the building, but it was huge! And the fact that the watery sight never faded didn't help one bit. ''The demon, if there is one, would have to chase us for a long time.'' Jake said. ''Is that an attempt to make us feel better in this place?'' Felix asked. ''Kinda, I guess...'' Jake shrugged,

''Not helpful.'' Felix pointed out. Jake replied, ''Come on, I've got to make something out of this. I don't know squat about magic, and that shit doesn't even work in here. Which is pretty stupid for a dimension you have to enter by using magic. Are you sure there isn't some other way out? And did you make sure we can't use magic? Or is it something Alice told you, and you haven't even tried it?''

''Alice was stuck here for several years and she's the most powerful witch we know. I think she tried every possible way out.'' Felix replied. ''If you say so. There has to be a way out of here, though.'' Jake said. ''If you didn't try and tackle me, you wouldn't even be here.'' Felix told him. ''I tackled you because I wanted to stop you from doing something stupid. Joining you in that stupid situation isn't even that bad, rather then having you make that mistake by yourself, Felix.'' Jake told him.

''I get the feeling you've told me that before.'' Felix said. ''I have. A long time ago, before...'' Jake trailed off. ''Before the fight, you told me the exact same thing.'' Felix said. ''Do you think we'll ever go back to being friends like that again?'' Jake asked. ''I don't think so, I believe we have drifted apart. Other friends, other lifestyles.'' Felix said, clutching his book. ''You mean you being a witch and me being a jock?'' Jake asked, and Felix nodded.

''I am not going anywhere!'' Bear hissed. The cop sighed, he had explained several reasons why the kid couldn't stay with the Lau's and why he needed to head downtown, but this kid had zero common sense or so it seemed. ''Look, you don't get a say in this. It isn't optional.'' he told Bear, who looked at Andy. Andy wanted to say something, but the cop was right. There was no logical reason for Bear to stay, for the time being.

He didn't even know where Bear came from, or what realm. ''Say something?'' Bear pleaded Andy. ''Listen kid, I've got more to do today.'' the cop grabbed Bear's arm, who cast a quick charm, and before they knew it, a blue light gave everyone a temporary headache. Lily and Andy were the first to recover, soon followed by Viv, the cop, Andy's dad and mother.

''So, what were we talking about?'' the cop asked. ''Bear... he wanted to stay here.'' Andy said, pointing at Bear, who placed a finger over his own lips, as if asking Andy to keep a secret. ''Bear... isn't that your imaginary friend? This again? I thought you were old enou-'' Viv started, but their mother shushed her.

''Of course, Bear can stay here. It's not like he'll take up any space.'' she said. ''But Bear is real.'' Andy said. ''Sure he is, son.'' his father said symphatetically. The cop gave a confused look. ''Bear is something he made up in his childhood, I think being in the woods caused him to be lonely. Time will heal the wounds, surely.'' Andy's mother told the cop.

Andy only gave her a confused look, Bear was standing right next to them, couldn't they see that? ''Ah, okay, well, glad to have you back home kid. If you don't mind, I'll be heading downtown to interrogate the Heartley's. Andy, enjoy your home.'' he said, before leaving.

''Why were you and Sam even at Phoebe's house?'' Felix asked, as he and Jake walked around. ''You were acting weird at school today. And then Oscar said you were heading for Phoebe's house, which seemed like a recipe for disaster, so we went there. Seems I was right.'' Jake said. ''I was not acting weird.'' Felix said. ''Well, for a freak it seemed nothing out of the ordinary, but then again, after spending time with you in that other dimension I know you better then before.'' Jake told him.

''I am not a freak.'' Felix told him. ''Sure, being a teenage witch is perfectly normal. Happens to everyone.'' Jake said sarcastically. ''It happened to Alice, and I'm not the only one that can do magic.'' Felix said. ''This argument is getting us nowhere, why do you want to know why me and Sam were there?'' Jake asked. ''Sam and I.'' Felix told him. ''Whatever, why does it even matter? Why bother keeping this a secret from us. We would have found out the next day.'' Jake said.

''Sam would have considered the fact that I could be ill, or skipping.'' Felix argued. ''Sam might have, but I know you don't skip an entire day unless something has happened to Oscar. Despite what you say, I know you don't mind an excuse to get away from home, and school is a safe space.'' As Jake said this, the hallway changed. The walls became the strange orange color their hallway had at Bremin high, and the exact same kind of floor.

''What is with this place? I know you don't mind school, but I do. Change it back, Felix.'' Jake added. ''I am not doing anything, so I can't change it back. For all we know, this happens because of you.'' Felix said, but he knew that that theory didn't make any sense at all. ''Okay, we'll have this argument later. If this is Bremin high in some other dimension, then there must be some computer that confirms that we exist or not, like in the other universe, right?'' Jake asked.

''I'm not sure if it actually is like our school, I mean, this building has strong and strange reactions. I'm not even sure if this universe is even remotely like Bremin.'' Felix said sounding unsure. ''It's better then nothing. Come on, FJ.'' Jake urged and before they knew it, the hallway had changed to another scenario, Felix's old room. ''This... this is freaky.'' Felix exclaimed, a tremor in his voice.

''Wait, what, let me join my sister!'' Phoebe yelled, as the cop that arrested them took Alice away. ''Wait here Heartley. She won't dissappear.'' he told her, as he locked the celldoor. ''Come on, people disappear all the time in Bremin, don't promise something that is not true.'' Phoebe worried. ''Phoebe!'' Alice shouted, but the cop was already taking her away. Phoebe sighed as she sat down.

There wasn't any evidence, so it wasn't like they could arrest them. They had done nothing to the kid. Then again, Andy returning from another realm was really hard to explain, certainly since most people (aside from that nosy goth) didn't believe in magic. ''Hey, you.'' she shouted to the cop, working nearby. He looked up from his paperwork, before pointing to himself questioningly. ''Yes, you. Where are they taking my sister? And where is Sam?'' she demanded to know.

''Your nephew is being questioned about his identity, to see if any relatives could pick him up. I don't know why or where the chief has taken your sister, but it's probably not that big of a deal, unless you two have commited a crime.'' he told her. 'Uh oh, Sam isn't smart enough to keep covering, he'll blow the cover of being my nephew eventually, and then even more questions will follow. Oh, why didn't we think this trough.' Phoebe cursed her luck.

''You are refusing to give a last name, you don't know the kid in the basement of your aunt, and you don't have a single clue where the person who broke into the house along with you is. Sam, either you are really stupid or playing it, but we need something before we place you under children protective services.'' the cop told Sam. ''It's offensive to call someone stupid.'' Sam protested, and the cop groaned. ''Listen, whatever happened there, it's against the law to keep someone captive. I can see that you care for your aunts, but it can't go unpunished. Surely you understand that.''

Before Sam could reply, someone came in, along with a taller man. ''Officer Brady, this man would like to report some missing stuff from Bremin high.'' a collegue said. ''I'm kinda bus- wait, Bremin high?'' she asked, turning to see her colleague. Sam swallowed, that was Mr. Bates standing next to the other cop. ''Yes, it appears some students took some stuff. Hold on, Sam, what are you doing here?'' Mr Bates asked, as he spotted Sam.

''You know this kid?'' Officer Brady asked, as she pointed at Sam. ''Know him? He's in my class. Nothing too serious happened, I hope?'' Mr Bates asked. ''Sir, if you could take a seat, it'd be a big help.'' Officer Brady said, as her colleague left. ''Well of course, what seems to be the problem?'' Mr Bates asked, as he took a seat next to Sam. ''Wait, Mr Bates, you're going on a date with Ms. Riles, do you really have time for this?'' Sam asked, remembering that Jake had told him that.

''Uhm, yes, but how do you know?'' Mr. Bates asked. ''Uhm.. you told... in class. Shouldn't you be there on time?'' Sam asked. ''I'm sure Sarah will understand, Sam. You're a student, and I'm responsible for my students, so whatever issue there is, I need to be aware so I can help out.'' Mr. Bates said. ''Admirable. So, the situation is that Sam here claims to be living with his aunts, along with his nephew and they broke in because there was no key. But apparently, the aunts have commited a crime, by keeping a missing boy captive.'' Officer Brady started explaining.

''And you are quite sure that is why we found a missing teen in the basement?'' The cop asked. Alice nodded. ''So, to recap, you found the kid in the woods, along with his friend. Both of them were lost, and despite knowing they were being searched for, you took them in to get them some rest. You wanted to call the police after they were properly rested, to get them back to their families.'' the cop said.

''That sounds about right.'' Alice said. ''And the reason they ran scared out of the basement is because they were having nightmares, correct?'' the cop asked. ''That's the only reason why, it's not like we have a monster down there. Or a portal to some other dimension.'' Alice said. ''No time for jokes, Heartley. Well, despite having your priorities wrong, your heart seems in the right place. And your story does add up with what Andy Lau told me.'' the cop told her.

''Which means?'' Alice asked. ''It means, that if your sister tells the exact same thing, we'll let you go. If that is what happened, it's harmless. Though I do advise you if you do find a missing person next time, just call straight away.'' the cop said. ''Understood, sir. What about my nephew?'' Alice asked. ''Sam? Let's wait for your sister's testimony, and if proven innocent, child protective services won't need to be involved.'' the cop said.

''Living with his aunts? I'm afraid I don't understand. Sam has a home, together with his three brothers and two perfectly healthy parents.'' Mr Bates asked in confusion. ''What about Andy Lau, did Sam have a friendship with him, before Andy disappeared?'' Officer Brady asked. ''Surely, you don't think Sam has got anything to do with that? They weren't friends, but Sam wouldn't harm a fly.'' Mr Bates said.

''He might not, but I can't be too sure about these so-called aunts. There is also the fact that he broke in. Or at least assisted his other cousin when he did this.'' Officer Brady told him. ''Sam, what is going on? You aren't someone who would break into a home. Who were you with? Was it one of your brothers, or your friends. You can trust us.'' Mr. Bates said. ''I've been trying for an hour by now, just tell us the truth, kid. This isn't helping your case.'' Officer Brady urged. ''We could try and contact your parents, if that helps.'' Mr Bates offered.

All this was starting to overwhelm Sam. 'Jake, Felix, what have you done?' he thought, really wanting to see Mia, or Andy, or anyone of his friends who could help him relax. What would Andy do in this situation? There was no way he could explain any of the magic stuff, he didn't even understand that himself.

''Andy and I are friends.'' he started, and officer Brady seemed taken aback that Sam was finally willing to talk. ''Oh, before or after he disappeared?'' she asked. ''We became friends during the time we got lost in the woods before. Andy... had gotten lost again, and my friends, Phoebe and Alice had provided him shelter before wanting to take him to the police today. Their hearts are in the right place.'' Sam said.

''Friends, not aunts?'' Officer Brady asked. ''Well, sort of. They never had kids, so I can call them auntie. It feels like family, because she helped me out a few times.'' Sam said. ''See, he's just friendly.'' Mr Bates said. ''I don't understand, why were you breaking in today, if you can just visit them. And why didn't you go to the Lau's to tell them their son was found, if you were friends. And why wait to tell this all, and make it seem suspicous?'' Officer Brady asked, clearly not done yet.

''Does your room still look like that?'' Jake asked as he sat next to a freaked out Felix. ''It doesn't.'' he told Jake. ''That's too bad... your room was nice. I liked coming over to your place.'' Jake said. Felix snorted. ''It's true.'' Jake added. ''You haven't been around for years. I don't think you even want to come over anymore. I know I don't, and I live there.'' Felix told him.

''What happened over the years, FJ. I know I messed up back then, but-'' ''Messed up is putting it mildly, Jake.'' Felix argued, before sighing. ''I don't want to discuss this, not with you or anyone for that matter. I don't know what Andy or Alice experienced here, but I don't like this place one bit. We should focus on at least finding an exit from this building.'' Felix added.

Jake wanted to object, honestly, but god knew what would happen if he pissed off Felix. He was the only one of them that actually knew magic, and other realms. Fighting and splitting up wasn't an option. ''An exit is a good idea, but there is the fact that this realm keeps changing, and we don't even know if there is an end to this hallway. So far, it doesn't seem like it has one.'' Jake said.

''It isn't even an hallway anymore.'' Felix said, gesturing at the room they were currently in. ''It could become a hallway again. Maybe it takes time. I mean, the area has changed quite a few times now. If only we knew how, that might be a clue to at least understand this place.'' Jake said. ''Understanding other realms is something that has yet to be accomplished by either scientists or witches, I highly doubt we'd be the ones figuring out the secrets to a universe.'' Felix said.

''Pessimist.'' Jake said. ''Always have been.'' Felix said. ''That's a lie, and you know it. You used to be- never mind that. We have other stuff to focus on right now.'' Jake said. Felix nodded, still freaked out. He didn't expect Other space to be like this. Truth was he hadn't known what to expect and somehow felt relieved that someone else was here too.

''Miss Heartley, all we need now is your version of the story. If everything checks out, the whole ordeal will be over with for the time being.'' the cop said, as he faced Phoebe. ''By any means, we are innocent. If anything this whole ordeal is Andy's fault, or perhaps even from that kid he was with.'' she accused. ''Please do tell.'' the cop said, as he leaned in, interested as Phoebe told her side of the story.


End file.
